gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm the Greatest Star
I'm the Greatest Star from Funny Girl is featured in I Am Unicorn, the second episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt Hummel as his audition piece for William McKinley High School's production of West Side Story. Kurt auditions for West side story with this song by using scaffolding and lances to make a grand finish. Lyrics Kurt: I got 36 expressions Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's six expressions more Than all them Barrymores put together Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot 'Cause they're scared that I got Such a gift? Well, I'm miffed Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far But no one knows it Wait, they're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (Oh ooh Oh ooh) They'll cheer each toot (Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cougher (Ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lump I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When you're gifted, then you're gifted These are facts I've got no axe to grind Hey, whaddaya, blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star No autographs, please Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not Any minute now they're gonna be out Finished Then it'll be my turn, huh Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamorous as? Who's an American beauty rose? With an American beauty nose? And ten American beauty toes? Eye on the target and wham! One shot, one gun shot and bam! Hey, Mister Keeney Here I am I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone knows it I'll light up like a light Right up like a light I'll flicker then flare up, ha All the world's gonna stare up Looking down, you'll never see me Try the sky cause that'll be me I can make 'em cry I can make 'em sigh Someday they'll clamor for my drama Have you guessed yet? Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest Greatest star Trivia *Kurt uses sai swords, and Chris Colfer seems to be very skilled at it. It was later said that Chris actually wanted to use them in an episode. Errors *When Kurt sings, "Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because I'm a natural cougher," he climbs the ladder twice. *This is the second Funny Girl song to be cover once again later in the show the first is Don't Rain On My Parade Gallery Greatest star.jpg imtgs1.jpg imtgs2.jpg imtgs3.png imtgs4.png imtgs5.png imtgs6..png imtgs7.png imtgs8.png imtgs9.png imtgs10.png imtgs11.png imtgs12.png imtgs14.png imtgs15.png imtgs16.png imtgs17..png imtgs18.png imtgs19.png imtgs20.png imtgs21.png imtgs22.png imtgs23.png imtgs24.png imtgs25.png imtgs26.png imtgs28.jpg imtgs27.png imtgs29.jpg imtgs30.png imtgs31.png imtgs32.png Kurt2gj.jpg Tumblr mlb633iiVL1qgyzvzo2 250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno6 r1 250.gif I'm the greatest star.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three